


课外授业

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: “哥哥，我可是很贵的。”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	课外授业

其实那天我第一眼看见的不是朴志晟，是李东赫。

他是声乐部的孩子，性格活泼又招人喜欢，出去上趟厕所都能遇到八个打招呼的熟人。空闲时候我会被他的指导老师叫去帮忙伴奏，东赫每次一见着我就往身上扑，像块巧克力味小熊软糖。我毕业后刚参加工作没多久，年龄在所有老师里也是和学生们最接近的，因此他总是格外黏我。

要不是门口立着的霓虹灯牌实在太亮，把李东赫那张脸照得清清楚楚，我实在不想承认那是他。高中里的孩子们都不爱穿校服，有些一下课就冲进洗手间换衣服跑出去玩，就像现在这样，薄衬衫和紧身牛仔裤把青春期少年美好的身体勾勒得迷人。如果他手里没有牵着一个男孩，如果他们不是往情侣酒店里走，我肯定会叫住他然后愉快地打个招呼。

好一会儿我才反应过来，旁边那个不是朴志晟吗。

其实我和朴志晟并没有说过话，只知道他比东赫低一年级，平时不经常来上学，因为在同龄男孩里身形样貌过于扎眼所以时不时能听到有女生谈论。我见到朴志晟最多的时候是在放学后的校道，坐在音乐教室那台钢琴前只需要转头就能看到三三两两往外走的学生，其中偶尔也包括他。到后来我甚至会自己制造一些偶遇的机会，即便擦肩而过时他从来不会多看我一眼。

至于为什么我明明没教过朴志晟却这样上心，那大概是因为人都有被美好事物吸引的本能。当然了，这是被修饰过的说辞，简单点来说就是我很中意那副好皮囊。

我以为东赫和他是在交往的关系，心里多少感到怪异起来。他居然也喜欢男人，对象恰巧还是我最疼爱的学生，这件事令我在夜里都没法好好入眠，梦里都是他们赤身裸体在床榻里翻滚的场景，有时那个被抱着的人转眼间却拥有自己的脸，醒来内裤都被浸湿一片。

那天我是帮人送东西才经过的，那片区域是城里出了名的乱，平时也基本不会去。约摸过了半个月的时候忽然想再过去一趟，原本不抱期望却没想到居然又遇到他。朴志晟打扮得和那天差不多，远远都能看出来化了很浓的妆，身上套着松松垮垮的黑色短袖，紧身皮裤包裹下大腿肌肉的线条十分明显，耳朵脖子和手腕上都挂着闪闪发光的银质首饰，像点缀夜空的星星。我并不觉得这样的朴志晟很陌生，仿佛这是他与生俱来的野性。

我在马路对面的小商店里买了罐啤酒靠在窗边喝，其实在悄悄观察朴志晟。他靠在卷闸门上看手机，脸被屏幕光照得惨白，嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖，半边脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的。不一会儿就有个女人走过来，侧面看起来约摸三十的样子，我以为他在等东赫但眼下看起来似乎并不是这样。他们面对着说了几句话，然后她从皮包里抽了好几张纸钞塞到他裤子口袋里，涂着鲜红指甲油的手抽走时非常明显地抚过少年鼓起的裆部。

喝完酒的时候他们也挽着手走了，去哪儿并不重要，不外乎是哪家酒店或者旅馆而已，我买了两包香烟后也回了家。

第三次是直接奔着朴志晟去的。他见着我的第一秒就认出来我是谁了，但没有直接叫名字也没有喊老师，别问我为什么知道，眼神实在太明显了。我问他今天晚上有没有空，他把棒棒糖从嘴里抽出来，讲话时嘴里都吐着甜美的桃子香气。

“哥哥，我可是很贵的。”

都到跟前了还说什么贵不贵的，还想不想做生意。我对这小屁孩有些无语，伸手就要从后面口袋里拿钱包，这时他却忽然按住我的手。他的手很大，放在上面还多出来一截指节，隔着西装布料压在屁股上搞得我浑身都抖了一下。他说：“做完之后再付钱也可以。” 

我被他拽进一家情侣酒店，不是上次和东赫去的那家。房间装修得极其艳俗，墙上挂了张红唇特写，垂着粉色纱帘的圆床顶上是一面很大的镜子。镜子，真是有够恶趣味的。

“哥哥喜欢怎样的，温柔一点，还是粗暴一点的。”

这小子搞得还像模像样的，也不知道他出来干这个有多久了。我忽然产生一种迟来的负罪感，明明知道自己的学生在外面卖，不仅不劝他改邪归正还跑来照顾生意，荒谬得足够登上社会新闻。但是这种负罪感并没有持续很长时间，实话实说我想睡他已经很久了，得来倒也没费什么功夫。

“其实我什么都不会，不管哥哥提哪种要求都就那样做了。”

还真是意料中的一点敬业精神都没有。我在心里默默吐槽他，忽然想起还有话没说，于是问他：“你和东赫是什么关系。”

“做爱不用收钱的关系。”

这句话是很容易让人产生歧义的，我开始禁不住思考这个不用收钱究竟意味着爱情还是性欲的驱使，简单点来说就是恋人或者炮友二选一。我被朴志晟按倒在床上，发现他正微微皱眉盯着自己的时候才意识到，自己思考的时间或许真的有点久了。

但我不是买单的人吗，为什么这小子态度比我还差。他像条小狗似的在我脖子里嗅嗅，然后伸出舌头从大动脉一直舔到耳廓里，留下湿漉漉的水痕，手里还拿着那根棒棒糖。耳朵向来是人的敏感部位，被碰了一下我就忍不住扯紧他衣服下摆。这种事总是熟能生巧，然而距离上次有性生活都还是大二的时候了，明明是我在嫖他却表现得像个雏总觉得有点丢面子。

“你是怎么认出我的。”我边用手去解朴志晟的皮带边问。他倒也不厌烦我没完没了的问题，翻了个身坐在床上好像等着我伺候他似的一动不动。“因为你在学校里可是大红人，不知道吗，长着一张那样的脸四处晃荡是很招摇的。”

“而且您对我有些过分关心了吧，罗老师。”

这时候我正趴在他腿上，下巴被人抬起来，低沉的声音像电流从耳朵传导开麻痹了半个身体。放在脸颊上的手指尖湿乎乎的，沾着冰凉的液体，我很快意识到他把润滑液抹在我脸上了。“别这样叫我。”我有点恼火，这个称呼就好像是他故意把我最不想面对的东西撕开了赤裸裸摆在面前，叫人不得承认：看吧，你就是个衣冠禽兽而已。

我懒得和朴志晟多废话，从地毯上爬起来把下半身脱得干干净净就坐到他腿上，抓着他的手腕往屁股后面摸。“哥哥别这么着急，我们还有一晚上的时间。”虽然朴志晟嘴里这么说，行动上却没显得比我耐得住性子，骨节分明的手指很快破开紧闭的甬道，然后又放进第二根。

这小子的手长得出奇，在逐渐变得柔软湿滑的肠道里翻来覆去打转，时不时擦到腺体上，发出咕啾的水声。我被两根手指玩得直发抖，跟没了骨头似的在他身上化成一滩烂泥。我对朴志晟说：“别弄了，进来。”

其实是有点心虚的，重头戏还没开始就射出来的话我可能再也没脸在他面前晃悠，但是又不可能再也不碰面了。朴志晟没回答，忽地把我抱起来背朝天花板摔在被子里，然后我听到皮带从裤子上抽出来的摩擦声，紧接着手腕就被人从后面捆在一起。

我搞不懂他想搞什么，但是心里多少还算有数，再怎么说也比这小屁孩多吃了几年饭，在这种时候自然不会轻易慌了阵脚。他从背后压过来解掉我脖子上的黑色领带，在眼睛上系了个不太紧的结。失去视觉以后感到不安在所难免，我开始试图和他对话起来。

“我好像没说要跟你玩什么调教小游戏吧。”

“我想试试这个好久了，哥哥陪我玩好不好。”

一口一个哥哥叫得倒是乖巧，终究不过是个小孩子而已。我魔怔了似的想听他的话，费力从床上挣扎着爬起来扑通一下跪在他面前。空气沉默了十几秒后嘴唇突然被抵上又硬又黏的东西，有很重的蜜桃香，是他先前没吃完的糖。

“舔。”

很言简意赅的命令。我伸出舌头去舔那颗糖，顺着塑料棒向下含住他的手指，柔软的舌面感受到指节结了层薄茧。朴志晟倒也得寸进尺，顺势伸了两根手指进来搅弄，玩了会儿又性交似的抽插起来，要知道这玩意儿刚刚还塞在我屁股里。

这小混蛋果真毫不客气地抓住我后脑勺的头发按在裤裆里，勃起的性器隔着内裤顶在脸颊上，我很知趣地用牙齿扯掉碍事的布料，把整根玩意儿含进嘴里。他的尺寸比想象中还可怕，龟头直顶到喉咙叫人生理性地想吐出来。

不知道过了多久，可能也只有五分钟，嘴都酸了对方还是一点要射的迹象都没有，被扩张过的后穴还是湿漉漉的往下滴液体，好像本来非常有余裕的理智都顺着那个小口随之流失掉。朴志晟很快发现我的力不从心，用手在脸上拍了一巴掌，力气重得出乎意料。我猜那块地方已经被扇得泛红，因为有一丝火热的疼。

不得不承认我打得有点懵，他似乎一点也没在开玩笑。现在才是真正到了骑虎难下的境地。

“姐姐真是条不听话的小母狗。”

又叫姐姐又叫狗的，朴志晟想让我是什么那我就是什么。我把阴茎从嘴里吐出来，连着长串口水和他的分泌液混成的透明液体从嘴角滴落下来，把下巴和锁骨都沾得亮晶晶的。身后忽然传来什么东西在柜子里翻动的声音，接着屁股里毫无防备被塞进冰凉的东西。

我很快意识到那是个按摩棒，但是尺寸并不算大得过分，在身体里以很低的频率开始震动起来。朴志晟好像一瞬间在这个空间里消失了，再也听不到一点声音。很显然他是在的，并且还在玩放置，这是个即便知道对方在做什么也丝毫没办法拒绝的惩罚。我索性懒得说什么，只是乖乖地跪在地上。

这家伙比想象中更有耐心，我以为小孩子恶趣味的心思顶多一会儿就可以被满足，直到腿都快跪麻了他还是一点反应都没有。腿麻事小，后面那玩意儿跟挠痒痒又挠不到点上似的，弄得从头到脚浑身都难受，要是可以动的话我非得把朴志晟按床里扇一顿屁股再把他那根鸡巴塞进自己屁股里。

“志晟，我知道你在。”

依然没人回答。算他有本事，我认输了。

“不要这个好不好，要主人操我……”

无论从哪种方面来看朴志晟都不像一个成熟到可以成为主导的人，他年轻又漂亮，浑身都散发着青春期少年的野性和稚嫩，即便没有很深入地了解他但也足以令我意乱情迷。如果这是个选择题的话，也许我会真的愿意成为朴志晟的狗，向他献上忠诚的爱情，被精液和性所饲养。

按摩棒被带着略高体温的阴茎所替换使我禁不住发出餍足的长叹。朴志晟把我整个人从背后捞起来放到腿上，借着这个姿势一口气直接顶到最深的地方，一瞬间我甚至怀疑要被这小子把肚子顶穿掉。事到如今我也没必要遮遮掩掩，索性放开了叫起来，声音淫荡得陌生，就好像有人在耳朵边上放色情电影。

朴志晟人虽然看起来瘦力气却不小，腰被抓得很痛，躲也躲不掉。我现在极度想把手伸到前面帮自己打个飞机，因为这小屁孩根本没有要管管的意思，好像把我当成会发声的充气娃娃。我突然有些幼稚地委屈起来。

“志晟……你摸摸我……”

“叫我什么。”

我忽然感觉没法思考了，嘴里什么哥哥老公主人都一通乱叫个不停。朴志晟还是没搭理几近崩溃的我，而是翻了个身面对着抱进怀里。隔着对方身上薄薄的布料能感受到少年硬实的腹肌，于是我索性扭着腰用下面去蹭他的身体，充血的乳头也在衣服上摩擦，试图以此获得更大的快感。

“姐姐，来摸摸。”

朴志晟这次倒是没有拦着我的动作，而是拉起被捆在背后紧紧蜷缩的手去碰两个人相连接的地方，可以非常清晰地感觉到穴口被阴茎撑得大开，随着每次抽插发出肉体碰撞和摩擦的水声，手指都被分泌物和润滑剂沾湿。

他好像有无穷无尽的精力，忽然我也明白了为什么朴志晟明明在性爱上没什么技巧可言却还是看起来很受欢迎。他似乎也不会太在意床伴的感受，像在你的地盘上撒野的野性动物，或许我这样的人也会有想要接受教导或者说被控制的时候，这种时候他就变成一个老师，阴茎就是笞服人的教鞭。

领带被生理性眼泪浸湿，糊在眼睛上微微刺痛。这时我眼前忽然出现巨大的光亮，被刺激得又忍不出开始流眼泪，好一会儿才缓过来。朴志晟的脸逐渐由一个虚幻的图像变得真实起来，这也是今天晚上我第一次这么近距离观察他。他好像也不如想象中那么从容自若，额头和鼻尖都挂着细密的汗珠，额前黑色发丝湿成一缕一缕的，只是看着我的眼神认真得有些奇怪，仿佛我们面对面在辩论比赛而不是做爱。

我凑近了像小狗似的用舌头去舔他眼角晕开的黑色眼影和那些奇怪的汗渍，最后吻住了他的嘴唇。志晟的嘴长得很可爱，圆润而微微嘟起的，只是那样都像在索吻。他很笨拙地迎上来，舌头都不知道往哪里放。

他好纯情，即便下面还在很用力地操我，粗大的生殖器往肠道深处撞，嘴里说着下流的荤话，可这不妨碍他是全世界最纯情的家伙。

“姐姐要射了吗。”

“嗯……嗯啊……”

我咬着朴志晟的肩膀把尖叫声吞进肚子里，一抖一抖地射出来，上衣都被眼泪口水和精液弄得一塌糊涂。我们像在海里沉浮的人，把彼此当做救命的浮木。我勾住他脖子向后仰倒进柔软的被窝里，嗅到淡淡消毒水味混杂着男孩子身上的皂香，顶上镜子里反射出他宽阔的肩背和我露出来的半张沾满情欲的脸。

“其实我一直有在注意的，毕竟东赫可是三句话不离你——”

“因为老师实在太漂亮了。上次在街对面偷看我真的好明显，那天晚上我干那个女人的时候满脑子都是老师，想把你按在音乐教室那架钢琴上操，让你叫得比被压得一通乱响的琴声还大，只不过没想到你这么快直接就找上来了。”

这小子话真多，我又去吻他，湿软的舌头搅在一起又分开拉出细长的唾液丝，黏在脸颊上有些发凉。高潮过后的甬道敏感得根本撑不住这样折腾，但是已经什么也射不出来了，我用腿去蹭朴志晟的后腰让他再快些。

“志晟我受不了了，快点……射到里面来，射给我……”

“那姐姐自己把腿抱好。”

我忽然意识到自己对被朴志晟叫姐姐这件事已经很麻木了，动了动手腕才发现没有被捆住，腕上一圈皮肤都火辣辣地疼。我乖乖听话把两条赤裸的腿抱起来张得很开，最后被他射进来的时候眼前直冒白光，抽搐了好一会儿几乎把床单都要扯破。

朴志晟没有退出去，我们保持着这个姿势抱在一起，我不厌其烦地用鼻尖和嘴唇去蹭他的脸。他说：“姐姐会怀上我的小孩吗。”

“不会，因为你才是狗，我会怀上一堆狗崽子。”

也不知道这句话戳到朴志晟哪个笑点，他笑得很放肆又大声，看起来倒真是个爽朗的男高中生。我把朴志晟从身上推开然后从裤子里摸钱包，全拿出来扔到他裆上，看起来颇有几分土大款的作风，如果忽略掉从屁股里流出来沿着大腿滑到地板上滴滴答答的精液就更好了。

“渽民哥下次还会来吗，给你打八点五折。”

“当然，顺便教教你怎么提升业务能力。”

他拿起一张纸币抬头对光看了几秒，然后盯着我把它放在唇上轻轻吻下去。

“随时恭候，老师。”

完


End file.
